


True To You

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU human, F/M, Flufftober, Promises, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Jace buys a gift for Clary when they're about to be separated for a year.





	True To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So funny story...
> 
> I wrote this at work today on my tablet during a break... only I then left my tablet at work and had to retype it... Guess who really annoyed herself with that! 
> 
> But anyone, please enjoy!
> 
> Today's Prompt: Promises

"Clary, hey," Jace whispered to Clary, who was curled up in front of him, her back to his chest, his arms wrapped tight around her.

"What is it?" Clary mumbled back, burying her head a little into the pillow. Today was the day Clary would start at the Brooklyn Academy of Art, and she should be excited, but really she just didn't want to move just yet, because it was also the last day she'd see Jace for the next year. He was off to study in England for the next year, according to his parents, it was a good cultural experience, and would encourage him to work harder to achieve the best he could. They had been together for 3 years, and Clary was certain this would be the hardest year of them all.

"There's something I want to do while it's just us," he paused, pressing a kiss to Clary's temple, "can I move?"

Clary lifted herself off the bed, letting Jace slide his arm out from under her, before she shuffled up the bed, resting her back on the headrest and watching Jace throw the covers off of himself, walking over to his draws and shuffling through them. "What're you looking for?" Clary asked as she watched in slight confusion.

"You'll see," Jace shrugged, smiling to himself as he shut the draw and moved back to the bed, kneeling in front of Clary. "So, you know we trust each other right? I mean, I trust you completely, and I'm sure you feel the same," Clary nodded, the confusion building. "Okay, well, although we know that, I wanted to do this," he let out a shaky breath, slowly opening his palm as he did so. Clary gasped when she saw his hand, a black velvet box resting in his palm with a crystal gem poking out. "I'm not asking you to marry me," Jace caught his voice back while Clary was distracted with the ring, "not yet, anyway."

"What's it for then?" Clary asked with some relief, it wasn't that she wouldn't marry Jace, but having just turned 19, and Jace only 20, it felt too early to her. 

"This is a promise ring, a symbol of my promise to always be true to you, Clary," Their eyes met, Jace's nervous one's to Clary's love filled ones. Clary leant forward then, kissing Jace passionately before pulling back and offering him her left hand. 

"You're amazing," Clary said as Jace carefully slid the ring onto her finger, before bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it, and then releasing her hand. "I love you, so, so much."

"I love you too, Clary. Forever." They met in the middle again, neither wanting to pull away from the other even though they knew their time was getting shorter with each second, instead of counting it, they wrapped themselves up in each other, and when Clary left Jace's at 8:30 that morning, heading to class, she proudly wore the ring on her ring finger, spinning it every time she thought of Jace.


End file.
